


A Craving for Potato Pancakes

by Cheryl1964



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron has to work late and Nasir finds something interesting while channel surfing. Because Nasir would totally have the hots for Spud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Craving for Potato Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figbash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/gifts).



“I’m sorry.” Agron said disappointment clear in his voice even over the phone line. “I promise I’ll make it up to you. But someone has to cover for Gannicus.” 

“Don’t apologize.” Nasir said. “I’m sure he didn’t plan to get rear-ended on the way to work. Just be careful.” 

“I will.” Agron agreed. “Love you.” 

“Love you more.” Nasir responded with a smile before hitting the end button on his phone. He looked toward the kitchen. 

 _So much for our romantic dinner._  

He thought and then began returning the ingredients he had gathered to their proper places.

 Nasir had been planning this night for the past week. Both he and Agron had been swamped with work and their time alone had been reduced to quick moments stolen in passing with one heading out and the other heading in.

 However Nasir had finally found the opportunity to put in for his two week vacation; and Agron had been scheduled off for the next three days. Nasir was planning to welcome Agron home to delicious home cooked seafood bisque hopefully to be followed by a delicious dessert served au natural in their bed. Those plans were now out the window thanks to Gannicus getting rear ended at a stop light on his way into the precinct for his shift. 

Nasir finished stowing away all the ingredients and pulled out a microwave dinner. Setting the meal to nuke he picked up the remote for the TV in the family room and began channel surfing as he waiting for the appliance to beep at the end of the heating cycle. Although he had hated it at first; this open concept layout had grown on him. It was convenient to be able to watch TV while he puttered in the kitchen.

 He had only been half paying attention to the passing channels when something caught his eye; or rather someone. He quickly started flipping backwards through the channels and there! 

_Holy Shit!_

 His grandmother had always insisted that everyone had a double somewhere in the world and he was staring at Agron’s! On his TV! 

He quickly pressed the record button so he could capture every moment of this on DVR. Like Agron this guy was huge! His hair was maybe a bit darker and definitely longer; and what is with those sideburns? Nasir leaned on the counter engrossed in watching a show he normally hated. He couldn’t stand comic books or the movies and TV shows based on them; but he decided that he would make an exception just this once.

 When the episode ended; Nasir pressed the button to bring up the recorded TV menu. He highlighted Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and pressed play. He fast forwarded to the scene with the Agron look alike, named Spud

.

  _Dayum! Those arms!_  

Nasir could imagine what they would feel like; after all he spent enough time in Agron’s arms! And he could so envision hooking his finger on the gold chain around Spud’s thick neck and using it to pull those lips down far enough for his own to meet them. 

Nasir made a mental note to head to the mall soon and see if he could find a polo shirt like the one Spud was wearing. He would love to see his Agron’s biceps straining at the seams like Spud’s were. He would like even more peeling it off!

 So lost was he in imagining Agron in Spud’s clothes and peeling those clothes off; he almost missed the sound of the front door closing. 

“Nasir?” Agron called out. 

Startled; Nasir grabbed the remote and immediately dropped it. Fumbling to catch it he accidentally pressed the button that switched the smart TV source from Cable to Antenna producing a loud burst of static. 

“You startled me!” Nasir croaked as he pressed the power button shutting off the television.

 “I can see that!” Agron said dryly before pressing a kiss to Nasir’s lips. 

“I thought you were working Gannicus shift?” Nasir said as he willed himself to calm down. 

“Crixus offered to come in and cover it.” Agron explained as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “With the baby on the way; he needed the overtime more than I did. I’m just sorry our dinner plans got ruined. So how about I take you out.”

 “Okay but only if we go to that German place around the corner.” Nasir agreed. “I have a craving for potato pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spud needs some fangirl love too!


End file.
